


Lord Knows She Didn’t Think

by orphan_account



Category: Super Science Friends
Genre: A whole lot of crying, Accidental Death, Crying, F/M, M/M, Mental break downs, Mentions of Abortion, Multi, Oop baby, Panic Attacks, accidental baby, these guys need to communicate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So, Straight up all historic accuracy is thrown out the window. Nikola Tesla is a woman named Nicolette Tesla, and Henry Ford and Thomas Edison have been a thing for a few years.





	1. Chapter 1

Nicolette Tesla is a woman of very few vices. Of the one of the few she indulged the most was leaving The Big Ben, and going to the dingiest and cheapest tavern in England, promptly named ‘The Black Cauldron’, which, in retrospect did live up to its name. The tavern had very little lighting, and held cheap spirits and smelled of vomit. It was one of the very, _very,_ few dirty places she would willingly subject herself to, and for a good reason. They didn’t care that she was a woman, they only cared that she had the money to drink her weight in cheap, unpalatable whiskey.

Opening the doors to the tavern, she was met with the horrid smell of vomit and what she was sure were the surrounding men’s dying dreams. There was also the chorus of men's’ voices welcoming her back. She, in return, gave an aimless wave and a hello back and went to go sit down. When she noticed someone sitting her seat.

“Excuse me, sir, I think you’re in my seat.”, Nicolette said, eying the brute who falsely believed himself to be worthy of her seat rather curiously.

The Brute in question only turned to face her for a second and turned back to drinking snorting, “I didn’t you see your name on it, doll, so yeah no I’m not moving for no random dame.”

He unceremoniously slammed his glass back on the counter signal for another round. As he did, she felt her hands turn into fists,  starting to get agitated with him. Fortunately, that was when the bartender whom she has come to gladly call her friend came over.

He was a burly man in his sixties, with a trimmed beard and scar that ran down from his ear to his chin. She didn’t quite know how he got the scar, the man kept changing the story, but she did know that no one messed with Bert. He owned the place and had every right to throw out any drunkard in the tavern.

Bert stared at the man for a few seconds hoping he would take the hint, but this man seemed very obtuse. She heard Bert sigh and lean down eyebrow raised, “You might wanna listen to that ‘dame’ buddy, her strength is quite _shocking._ Get it?”

The brute started at Bert for a minute, but she noticed Bert leaned closer and whispered something. After that, the brute promptly sat on the other side the bar, while she cleaned off her chair with a handkerchief and sat down. Without any further pleasantries, Bert set down a shot glass filled to the brim with that amber hued liquid Nicolette loved so.

“It’s on the house, Nicks. A little thank you for keeping my electric bill nice and low.”, Bert explained, giving her a lopsided grin.

Nicolette gave a small smile and down the amber liquid in a swift gulp, “It's not a problem Bert, I’ve told you this before. Speaking of problems, how's Ernie holding up after falling off the ladder?” They both chuckled at the joke, “Last time I was here he had a fractured leg and seemed delighted to have you take care of him.”

If Bert's face became a shade redder than was it was they didn’t say anything, “ He’s doing alright almost getting ready to come back to work,” At this point Bert was leaning on the counter in a relaxed pose she very rarely saw him, “ He’s been talking about maybe inviting you to dinner again, you know how much he loves your company.”

Nicolette snorted a bit at the comment, “More like he loves the gossip I have of The Super Science Friends. But, if I’m honest Bert, I do miss our little gossip talks so I might have to take him up on it if he offers.”

Bert gave her a friendly smile, “I make sure to tell him Nicks, and while on the topic of gossip though.”, His tone took on a more serious demeanor, “How's that boy doing? You making sure Churchill isn’t letting him on any dangerous missions with those Nazis’ right?”

He looked worried, and could she blame him? The boy was Jewish and not to mention what _those_ people had been doing as of late.  If she, Tapputi and Marie had to yell at Churchill for even thinking of sending him with them on a recovery mission, well she wasn’t going to tell Bert that. If she did, Tesla knew that Bert would shut the tavern down and go beat the living hell out of Churchill.

So instead Tesla gave him her sweetest smile, “Of course you know that Churchill knows better.” He really didn’t sometimes but, again, Bert didn’t need to know that, “But, Albert has taken some interest with animals, so I figure once Tabby is ready to pop I could steal a kitten?”

Bert raised his eyebrows, ignoring the people calling for him to refill their drinks, “Oh? We’ll talk more about that in a second, these arseholes apparently need their drinks right now.” Bert screamed the last segment and Tesla couldn’t help but let out a giggle, “Want me to leave the bottle with you, Nicks?

She gave him and nod, “Please, and if you need help with some rowdy patrons you know where to find me, Bert.”

Tesla knew he pretended not to hear her, even if Bert didn’t care she was a woman. She knew if there was a scuffle Bert wouldn’t ask for her help. Tesla learned when she’d found Bert drunk enough to talk about his family one night. Apparently he was the only boy out of his mother and two sisters, who knew? Naturally, he didn’t like it when women fought  because he saw how bad it could get.

She poured a glass.

‘Go across the sea, go see Mr.Edison they said. It would make you better, have more chances! More than any woman here could even imagine, and you’ll be rich and maybe famous, _make us proud_! Proud? How could she make them proud by quitting the job they recommend her for? She couldn’t even give them a reason besides that she wanted _some_ recognition. It was selfish and she knew it, and it wasn’t like she could even apologize to them anymore, Tuberculosis the both of them. And she was too much a coward to even attend the funeral.

She poured another glass and downed the bitter liquid.

It was frustrating the cycle she trapped herself in. The Great Nicolette Tesla a woman of electricity and wonder. She snorted in her empty glass as she set it down a tad harder than she’d intended.

Great? _Her_ great? No that was a joke, _she was a joke._

She had abandoned her glass at this point.

Tesla was about to finish at least half the bottle when she heard it, Bert _screaming._ Not the angry scream she and other patrons she was used to, no, Bert was screaming out in _pain_.

Tesla quickly got up from her chair, knowing if Bert was screaming like that, it was serious. She felt her electricity go into her fists ready to punch whoever the _fuck_ thought, that they could hurt Bert without consequences. He was close to what she’d consider a friend and she didn’t have too many of those left in the world.

Turning  around all the electricity from her body dissipated. Bert was fine, it was just Ernie, to her it looked like her. Ernie scared Bert  with a surprise visit and the barkeep bumped his head on something. She knew Ernie was going to be the death of that man.

Ernie promptly gave the other a pat on the back and for whatever reason turned to her with a glint in his eye. She knew that Glint, she didn’t like that Glint, the last time Tesla followed that man with a Glint she ended up in jail. Churchill was _not happy_ about that.

Ernie came up to her and held out his hand, she took it, “Hola Nicks, what have you been up to since the last time I saw you?”

Tesla let out a chuckle at the Latino man, “Well, you bootleg Santa Clause, I was just about to beat your ass because I thought someone was hurting Bert just now.”

The stout man let out a hearty laugh at that, it was good to see him, he always made, her feel welcomed. “ You thought someone hurt _Bert?_ Mija! You should know better that by now, the last time someone tried to fight Bert they needed up in the morgue.” Ernie gestured to her empty seat and the one next to it, “ Why don't we sit down? The only real reason I came out was to talk to someone. Bert has me going stir crazy, he hasn’t let me leave the house since I fell off the ladder.”

Tesla chuckled again, that sounded just like Bert. “Yeah, how have you been Ernie? Bert was telling me you were thinking of inviting me to dinner again.”

TElsa and  Bert sat down in the chairs when she did she pulled another shot glass behind the bar and poured both of them a glass for them both. She could feel the dirty looks from a few of men. They hated how she could do that and not get in trouble. If it were anyone else they could have kicked them out.

Ernie gave her a sincere smile, “Yeah, you just so thin mama, when was the last time some filled you up with some good food hm?”

She put her hand on her forehead and gasped, “Why Mr.Ernie they haven’t fed me in years, look at me at the perfect weight for a woman my size! The savages, all of them!” She cracked open an eye and looked at him. Ernie had a very unamused look on his face, “Ernie it's fine really.”

She saw Ernie slump a little in his chair, still not letting up though. The man in question let out a sigh, “Mija, I love you, I do! But there have been times where you’ve forgotten to eat and pass out at our bar.”

As Ernie downed his glass, she started feeling just a smidge embarrassment. “ _Once,_ Ernie, once.” She crossed her arms to try and make herself feel a little more in this conversation. It didn’t help. “Besides, it was for the greater good!”

She downed her glass, and out of the corner of her eye, she swore she saw a familiar figure. Figures? Maybe should put the whiskey down and drink some water, and it looked like Ernie, read her mind.

It seemed the man in question had gotten up and pulled the tab for the water, giving them both a nice full glass of it.

Ernie handed her a glass, “Here, you like you need it, after all, it looks like you downed almost the entire bottle by itself.”

He chuckled and looked at her, she looked away red in the face, “Want to tell me what’s wrong? You haven’t drunk like this since you first showed up. I’m surprised Bert actually left you the bottle.”

Tesla sighed and put her glass, Ernie always knew how to read her, it was like he was reading an open book and that scared her. Sometimes the man knew what she needed before herself. But in a way, it was reassuring that before she went back to her time, or stayed here(She hadn’t decided yet) that someone was looking out for her. Helping her make sure she didn’t fall down a dark hole that she couldn’t crawl out of.

Tesla sighed and rubbed her temples, “I- Well it’s like this I guess? For some godforsaken reason, Edison _and_ Ford have been bothering us as of late. And not just for my patents either! It's terrible Ernie! ,” At this point, she just had her head in her arms and she just started to mumble.

Tesla felt a hand on her shoulder, “Mija I can't understand you, _but,_ I think I might know what’s going on with those two.”

Tesla shot up so quick Ernie almost fell over in his chair, “Ernie give me ur aged wisdom, what do you think is going on with them?”

Ernie the poor man, still recovering from that show, spoke, “Well, do they try to get only _your_ attention during these spats?”

Tesla rose her eyebrow at that, “Well, I wouldn’t call them _spats,_ but yes? It makes sense and ends up with Freud asking me if anything going between us.”, she cringed at those moments, to even think about her and those two? Nope, no thank you.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Ernie made a face when Freud’s name was brought up, “Well, I think, as much as I regret saying it, I think Freud might be onto, something.”

Now it was her turn to make a face, “Ernie I love you like a father, but what the _fuck._ Are you trying to tell me that Ford and Edison might _like_ me? And or trying to get into my pants?,” she gestured to her whole body, “Look at me Ernie, I am a five foot and ten inch tall woman with tiny breasts and almost next to nothing in the curves area.”

Ernie, much to her surprise just raised his eyebrows and smirked, “Is that so? Then why are they two tables away, and have been looking at you non stop since we’ve been talking?”

She was about to turn to look in her shocked state, but Erie stopped her, “Mama, let me give you some advice. Go over there and just do _it_ , at this point if you do? The best case scenario is they leave alone. The worst case? They want more.”

She couldn’t help but blush, but in way, in her semi sober state. She thought Ernie might be on to something. Not to mention it would mean less work for the SFF, but at the same time did she really want to? It's been a while and she’s only done that twice, and only with one person. But again, new experiences and she could level at how her electric power fair in sex. All for science of course.

Tesla nodded at Ernie, “You know what Ernie? I think you might be right, but if something happens split my belonging between,: You, Bert and Albert, okay?”

Ernie let out another hearty laugh, “Okay! But honestly I don't it will be _that_ bad, but whatever floats your boat mama. Have fun!”

Tesla gave one last nod to Ernie and marched her way over to The Table, she could the both of them were shocked. Ford wearing the most obvious look of shock, while Edison? He had a look of intrigue and worry, worry at what Tesla wondered? Well there really wasn’t any time to ponder, she was already there.

She took and deep breath, sat down, “Gentlemen.” Tesla didn't have to look up to tell they are _still_ staring , she had to steady her breath, “Mind telling me what you two are doing here? This place can be very inhospitable to people like us, mind you.”

Tesla looked up now, very proud of herself, she didn’t need them to come back if they weren’t here for her.

Much to her surprise, Ford was the one to gain composure first, “Well, that’s true, then why are you here?”

Tesla couldn’t help the snort that came out, honest but that question, “I’m here because I know the owners, and I pay my way through a shit ton of whiskey.” She furrowed her brow for second, a question came to her mind, “How do you two know about this place? This one of the most unsavory tavern in London.”

She looked at both Edison and Ford, both looking equally ashamed in themselves. Had they spied on her?

She sighed and turned her body around, “Oi! Bert! Can we some scotch over here, three of em!” She turned back around swearing she could hear Bert grumble, but her attention went straight back to the men in front of her, “Scotch is alright with you two? I could at least buy you a drink.”

The two of them actually looked, shocked? Goodness, she really has to back down on that.

Edison decided to open his mouth this time, much to her surprise, “Shouldn’t be buying you the drink _Nicks?”_

Tesla stiffened at that, she probably would have done something she would have regretted, if not for Bert walking up behind her. The man always had good timing.

She looked up at the man and smiled, “Thanks Bert, I’ll make sure to pay on the out.”

As Bert was putting the glasses down, he took one look at and Edison and smirked, “Naw Nicks, this and your bottle are on the house tonight.” She tried to protest, and Ford and Edison looked absolutely dumbfounded, “Don’t try it Nicks, my mind's made up, I mean after all you keep me and Ernie out of the dark for _free.”_

As Bert walked away, Tesla could see the dumbfounded almost offended look on the Americans faces.

Tesla rubbed her  own face, maybe Bert didn’t have good timing. “I’m so sorry about Bert, he doesn’t know when to stop.” She downed her scotch in few seconds, only regretting it after the burning started in her throat, “But anyways what are you two doing here?”

She stared at the men in front her. For still looking somewhat shocked at her bluntness, just sat there red in the face stuttering something about a quick drink. Edison on the other hand, he actually _shrunk_ a little bit in his chair. That made her raise her eyebrows, the man was always so confident. _Dear lord Ernie was fucking right._

At that thought, Tesla actually choked on some spit, it wasn’t until her coughing fit stopped, that Tesla noticed Edison was patting her on the back.

Tesla looked up at him, “Are you alright Nicolette? That was quite a fit you just had.”

She stared at him for a second, she was about to say something. But she felt something on her thigh, she looked down. It was more specifically, Henry Ford, she looked up to the man. There was something in eyes, something _heated,_ but she didn’t feel the need to move his hand away.

Turning away from Ford and still not moving his hand, she looked back to Edison. “Yes, I’m quite sorry about that, I got distracted by something.”

Without even realizing it, Tesla gave Edison the opening he needed. So with a Smirk she never seen before he spoke, “That’s quite alright! Though why don’t you come back with me and Ford hm? Maybe we can give you a more thorough examination, if you understand what I mean?”

Her eyes widened at that, she really hadn’t expected them to be that bold. She knew they were interested, but she didn’t think they would go that far already. Then again if they approach  her while she was sober? Well, it was very unlikely that she would even be here.

Then she heard Ford voice next to her ear, “Come on Tommy dont scary the lovely lady away.” His hand that was on her thigh now wrapped around her waist she noted, “But how about it darlin’ ? Maybe me and Tommy can take you back were staying, and give you something to talk about.”

Her only answer was a soft kiss to Ford’s lips and walking towards the exit. As tesla walked away Edison and Ford got up at the same, but she sure she heard Ernie scream, what she could only assume was _‘Get it bitch!’._ She sighed and exited the bar.

The night air was nippy, but much to her surprise, Edison put his jacket on her, “Here, to keep you warm.” He wrapped his arms around Tesla, and moved her where she faced him, and gave her a heated kiss and pulled away, “Ford is coming around now, do mind if we play in the car?”

Right as he said that, Ford did come around with his car. But to her own surprise, she shook her head no, giving Edison full permission to play with her in the car. Edison chuckled, when Ford pulled up, he even opened the door fo her like a real gentlemen.

The car, wasn’t like the science mobile for sure, it had more room. The leather seats looking amazing, expect were there scratch marks on the seats?

Edison must have noticed her confusion and chuckled as he shut the door, as they started to drive away, “Hey Ford, wanna tell Nickie,how those scratch marks got there? She seems very confused about them.”

Edison’s hand moved up her skirt, though her attention was distracted, Tesla could see Ford redden in the driver's seat., “Now Tommy, I don't why your asking me. I mean after all you're the one who made them.

Edison’s hand didn’t stop at the comment, now it was under her pantyhose. It was an experience Tesla decided. She was clinging to him, one of his fingers inside her and another circling her clitoris. Tesla could have swore the car swerved, but again it could have been her imagination. Tesla was leaning in his shoulder breathing heavy, she could feel him insert a second finger scissoring her now. She could also feel the tent that was making its way in Edison's pants.

Then much to her dismay,(Or was it relief? She couldn’t tell at this point), car stopped and Edison pulled his fingers out of her. She whined at that, though Edison was whispering sweet things while putting her pantyhose and underpants back into place.

Then Ford opened the back door, “Honestly you two, swerved cause the delicious noises you were making out back there.,” Okay maybe it wasn't Tesla imagination like she thought, “Come on I parked near the back of the building, so we can just go inside.”

And they did, Tesla really didn’t know how. It was a mess of tangled limbs and sweet kisses, and they somehow made it. And now, they are in the room, Tesla on her back Ford kissing her Neck while Edison is in the bathroom washing up.

She didn’t know how to feel honestly, but what Tesla did know, is that she and Ford needed out of these clothes. It was so hot, he was grinding on her through his pants and Tesla’s skirt. Oh lord how good and hot it felt, she felt like she melting under his touch. Every time he sucked her skin on her neck, lord Tesla was sure that she was going to faint from all the sensations.

She was about to rip his pants off, but before could, Thomas turned her towards him and gave her another kiss. Tesla didnt when he came back, but lord did that man know how to use a tongue.

It wasn’t until the kiss was done, that she realized that Ford had taken her pantyhose and skirt off. She didn’t need to look down to know it was Ford, because one of Edison’s hands were working on her getting her shirt off.

Tesla didn’t like how _slow_ Edison was moving with her shirt though. So without even thinking she sat up quickly taking her shirt and bra off. Then, and for some reason, only then did Tesla realize she was the only in just her underwear.

Tesla felt embarrassed, maybe this was just a trick. They just came here to make fun of her, and her body. But then she noticed how they were staring at her. They looked at her like she was their pray, they both had ravenous heated look in their eyes. It made her feel something she didn’t quite have the name for.

She was about to say something when Ford cut her off before she even started, “Would ya look at that Tommy? Ain’t she a beaut?” His hand raised itself to her breast, “Now, Nicolette, we heard you talking with that man, and let me tell ya, your wrong.”

Tesla had a confused look on her face, and she knew Edison saw it cause he chuckled as Ford decided to group her breast. “We heard you how you said how you feel like your not attractive, and let me tell you Tesla. We love how much your body, and look, you tell how much Ford like having boob fit right in his hand.”

She looked down, taking her attention away from Edison. It looked like he was right, Ford was fondling her boob, she couldn’t help the small moan that escaped. It just felt so _good._

Tesla couldn’t help when she leaned back into Edison, Ford was just doing something with his hand and her breast. But she couldn’t help be annoyed though, Tesla was still the only one in her underwear.

So Tesla pulled away, a little out of breath, startling the men, “Undress both of you, I’m not going to be the only one practically naked.”

Both Edison and Ford looked at her, shock on their face slowly turning into mischievous grins. She didn’t know why they looked like that until, much to,Tesla's surprise _again,_ them getting undressed turned into a strip tease. First Edison took off his pants slowey, while he did that Ford sensually unbuttoned his shirt. While in the theory, was a very nice gesture. Tesla couldn’t help but feel a tad frustrated, she was naked and these imbeciles were taking their time. But luckily while she was mulling over her thoughts and frustrations, they sped up and were now almost fully naked, just in their boxers.

Tesla let out a relieved sigh as Edison and Ford, got on the bed with her.

Ford got in between her legs, while Edison maneuvered himself behind her. Tesla tried to move herself to look at Edison with a confused look, but as she did, Ford removed her panties. Tesla jumped a bit, earning a chuckle from both men.

Edison leaned into her ear, “What’s wrong dear? Never got this much attention before ?” Tesla could feel him smirk into her ear, she was going to say something but he continued, though he spoke to both of them this time., “Hey Fordsy, you’ve been awfully quiet, why don't you speak up a little bit, I think our Nicolette could use a little conversation.”

Tesla, turned to Edison now that he wasn’t leaning into her, “what do you mean? I don't mind, if any-!”

Tesla stopped mid sentence leaning into Edison clutching his thigh. Ford, apparently took Edison's advice more literal then she thought. The man had lifted her legs onto his shoulders, and had started to do something she never thought to ask a man to do, Ford was eating her out. It was something else if Tesla was honest with herself, and she was. Tesla couldn’t help holding a moan, as Edison the sneaky man, begun to suck on her neck and pinch her nipples. It was then Tesla begun to wonder,how the ever loving hell these men knew what she wanted before she did. The way Ford’s tongue wondered in her womanhood, from sucking on her clit to just straight up sticking itself in her hole.

At most she _almost_ felt overwhelmed, but she couldn’t quite feel it. Then Ford brought his mouth away from her, and to be honest, Tesla couldn’t help but let out a whine at that, it felt so good and he stopped.

From Tesla could see Ford raised and eyebrow, “Well don't worry dear, give me a few seconds and I can give you something more _filling._ ”

Tesla gulped at the implications of the sentence, and she couldn’t help but start to shake a little. Edison must have noticed, because not even as she began shaking, did the man behind her rub her arms, but he pulled her a little closer as Ford started to finger her.

Ford rubbed her legs, “Calm down Nicolette, it’s not like we’re gonna hurt you. I promise darlin’, just trust us.”, he kissed her inner thigh as inserted a second finger, still stretching her out, “If it does make you uncomfortable though, just tell us and we won’t.”

Tesla saw Ford staring at her, and she could tell even though she wasn’t looking at him, that Edison was as well, “No it’s fine, I’m just a bit nervous, I’ve only been with one other man before.”

Ford froze, Tesla noticed, as did Edison. Then Ford slid the third finger in, and smirked, “So your telling me and Tommy, that only one other man has had this delicacy before darlin’ ?”

Tesla’s eyebrows shot up into her hairline, trying to hold in her less than disguised noises, “I wouldn’t, ah, call myself a delicacy Fo- OH _SWEET, SUGAR,ICE TEA!”_

Tesla’s eyes’ squeezed shut and she couldn’t help, but twist her upper body into Edison, lord it was like the man pressed a button. Tesla couldn’t help but moan into Edison, and the man must have not have minded considering, she felt something poking her lower back.

Tesla was gasping for air, when Ford spoke, “Well I think your ready, do you agree Nicolette?”

He was kissing her thigh again, and fingering her at the same time. Tesla couldn’t trust herself to speak, so instead she only nodded with her eyelids half closed.

Ford lined himself up with her hole, as he did Edison went back to biting her neck. Then he entered, and it was. Tesla had no words besides that he was better than her Ex. _Way_ better, she couldn't help but thrust up when he thrusted down.

Tesla was a moaning mess, but somehow they found a rhythm. Edison still kissing and biting her neck, only stopping to kiss Ford above her head. It was an experience she wouldn't mind doing again, but she was sure this was only a one time thing.

Tesla was starting to get close when Ford sped up, just ramming into her. In and out, caring little for the rhythm anymore. If anything it made it more intense, and she was loving it. She almost felt bad she was leaving crescent shaped dents in Edison's thigh.

Fords breathing became ridged now, and tesla could tell he was close. Even though Tesla herself was only half way there, she knew it wasn't the mans fault, whiskey always made it harder for her.

Then Ford came, Tesla almost screamed at the sensation. Tesla's ex never even dared, and she couldn't help but love the feeling filled. Ford crashed down on her lips, the first time they kissed that night.

Then all too soon Ford pulled out, and Tesla almost wined. Tesla just wanted to be satisfied, her ex only did that once, but she knew better than to get her hopes up. If anything Edison came from that little show.

Tesla looked up at Ford,wondering what he was planning,because Ford looked back at her smirking. She was about to ask what he was going to do, when he leaned over and kissed Edison again. He whispered something to the other man Tesla couldn't quite hear. But right after, Edison lifted her off his stomach, and flipped her around, until she was sitting in his lap.

Edison raised his brow smirking, “Would you look at thay Ford, our poor girl didn’t even cum. Now we can't leave her like that can we?”

Tesla was going to speak up when Ford did, “No of course not Tommy, why dont you have her ride that nice cock of yours?” Then from the side of her Ford grabbed her breast, “ I think I’ll sit to the side, after all I’m finished, but,” He squeezed and Tesla hid her face in the crook of Edison’s neck, “I think I can help with her little problem.”

Tesla could feel Edison smirk, “Sounds good to me Fordsy, let's give her a ride hmm?”

Within a second Edison lined himself up and lowered her down, she couldn’t help but scratch his back. He was so different from Ford, where Ford was long and slim. Edison he was shorter, but he was thicker, and it felt good. It wasn't long before him and Tesla found rhythm. Tesla liked this position more, she felt like she had more control, like she could go as fast or slow as _she_ wanted.

It was so good, Tesla loved this feeling. She was full, but she wasn’t full enough, like she needed more of something. Then Edison, she hit a certain spot, while Ford was on her side grasping her boob, he fiddling with it. Tesla could’ve help it, with one more thrust from Edison she came. Tesla clutched onto Edison riding out her high, not even realizing not even a few moments later, that Edison was coming too. That now she was full with two men and not just one. To be frank with herself, Tesla really didn’t care.

After that, Tesla not only noticed everyone were panting. But she was so tired, she planned on leaving but, she was just tired. Tesla was about to get when Edison, laid her down between him and Ford.

Tesla went from right to left, looking at them both confused, “What?”

Edison hooked his arm around her, and Ford did the same making a sort of human sandwich.

Ford whispered in her ear, “Just stay the night, your tired and so are we it just makes sense darlin’.”

Tesla really couldn’t bring herself to disagree, she just laid her head down and let herself be drawn into a dreamless sleep. No worries or cares could bother her, for a first time in a long time she was satisfied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the delay in updates :( I’m working six days a week, I promise I’ll try and get them out faster!

Tesla considered herself a smart, independent woman. So when the time came for her to leave after  _ ‘The Incident’ _ as she had decided to call it. Tesla did what any respectable woman would do, she promptly  _ ran.  _ She had no intention of staying the day after, Tesla was sticky and crusty in places she didn't even want to think about. So, when she woke to the sun coming in through the curtains and both of the men still asleep, she quickly grabbed her clothes and just bolted.

Tesla really couldn’t even give enough of a damn to care what the others thought at that point. She came into Big Ben, hair a mess and clothes as well, and went straight to her room. This, of course, left her the butt of everyone’s jokes for a few weeks, but what was that compared to the morning after of awkwardness with Ford and Edison? 

Tesla let out a sigh, thinking of that day… It just made her feel things she really didn’t want to think about. It made her want to think of it less when Freud brought it up, the man's perverted comments, really got on her nerves at times. Luckily, it was usually when she and Marie had their daily tea, so more than likely it ended with him in the trash or thrown at a wall.

She sighed and stood up from her chair, Tesla knew that just pondering this would bring her nothing than confusion. Tesla exited her room, heading towards the main room of Big Ben, for some reason, it looked like everyone and Albert was in a panic. The more Tesla approached, the more she could make out of the boy. For some reason he had scratches all over his face, and what appeared to be bite marks on his arms. She looked at them all in confusion, Tesla was wondering if she should make herself known, but it looked her decision was made for her, as Albert noticed her rather quickly and ran towards her.

He was looking at her and with a deep breath spoke, “I need you to electrocute a raccoon! It somehow got in my room and started attacking me, Darwin is being no help!”

Tesla was confused, she looked over Albert and towards Darwin who looked sheepish, and back to Albert, “Why isn’t Darwin helping?”

Albert threw his arms in the air exclaiming, “ I don’t know! Something about how the raccoon is trying to show dominance? And he doesn't want to get in a fight with it over it?” 

Albert looked defeated she noticed, and against her better judgment sighed, “Why don't you take me to your room Albert?”

To her surprise, the boy lit up, and they walked out of the room, though not before Darwin stopped them. The man blocking their way just to get their attention, “Tesla? Are you wearing a new perfume?”

Tesla shook her head giving him a confused look, “No? Why, do I smell bad?”

Darwin shook his head, “ No, actually, quite the opposite Tesla, you smell more flowery if that makes sense? Less like your lab and grease, whatever you're doing keep it up, I was just shocked because you usually don't smell like this.” He gave her what Tesla supposed was a sincere smile and walked away.

Tesla blinked a few times and looked at Albert, who had the same confused look and shrugged. She shook and Albert leads her to his room.

She could see Albert out of the corner of her eye, “Um, doesn’t that- I mean, shouldn’t that have offended you?”

That made Tesla stop, she knew what he was talking about and she looked at Albert, “Well, it depends on the situation?” Tesla motioned her hands in a circle, “If it was someone I didn’t know? Yes, I would be quite offended. But, I consider Darwin a good friend, so I do not take it as personally, though I only speak for myself. I can’t say, for other women if that makes sense? It’s all in personal preference to each individual.”

Albert gave her a confused look, but it seemed he understood her as he shook his head and just kept leading her to his room. Then he suddenly stopped, they were right in front of his door, and Tesla could make out the faint sound of scratching.

Tesla gave Albert aside wayed look, “Are you sure its a raccoon? That sounds…. Big?”

Albert just shook his head, “ _ Yes!  _ It’s like,” Tesla had to stop herself from chuckling, at Albert’s wild arm gestures, “This rabid thing, it just pounced me when I went to my closet! I don’t even know how it got in there!”

Tesla took a deep breath and puffed out her chest, “Alright let's see this rabid raccoon.” Tesla could see the spark of excitement in Albert’s eyes, “But, we are not gonna kill it or electrocute it, that just plain mean Albert. We’re just gonna try and grab him okay? We’ll use a blanket and throw it over him okay?”

Tesla noticed the excitement lessen, but once she said they’ll corner it, it came back. Albert nodded in agreement and got into place, Tesla nodded back and opened the door. Well, more like she and Albert found the door and slammed it once they ran in like hellhounds were at their heels.

When Tesla got in, she scanned the room as Albert just about flew to his bed and grabbed a blanket. She motioned for Albert to be quiet, as it looked like the raccoon wouldn’t come out with the loud noise.

They both sat near his desk for about fifteen minutes before Tesla noticed a nose peeking out from under Albert’s bed. Tesla put a finger over her mouth, signaling to be quiet. Tesla got up, Albert following behind her, they both snuck at the sides of the bed. Albert threw on the side to the blanket to her, they stood waiting hoping the animal didn’t hear. Which Tesla believe it did not, as what seemed to be an overweight raccoon came out from the bed.

“ _ Now!”  _  Screamed Tesla, and they somehow, after a bit of a tussle, Tesla was able to wrap it a blanket.

After some grunting and fighting it, the raccoon seemed to have given up. Both her and Albert were panting, Tesla was holding the bundle of what she was sure was thirty pound raccoon, and they looked at each other and just started laughing.

Albert was wiping tears from eyes at point, “ Why is he so fat?” He looked up at her, and back to to the sack in her arms, “A raccoon shouldn’t be that big!”

Tesla looked back at Albert and to the raccoon in her arms, still squirming, “I don’t know, are you sure you didn’t sneak a him up here?”

Albert looked at her, “No! I swear this guy just came in through the window, or my closet or something!”

Tesla just chuckled, and motioned for him to open the door, “Okay, lets just take this guy outside, or,” Tesla looked back to Albert with a Glint in her eye, “We could put him in Darwin’s room.”

Albert gave Tesla a priceless look, “What? he needs to pay for what he did to pigeon!”

Albert gave her a cautious look before reaching for the door knob, “What did he do to pigeon?”

Tesla narrowed her eyes, just thinking about Darwin did to pigeon made her angry, “ _ Natural Selection.” _

Albert just gave her a confused, “Okay?” He opened the door, “Let's hurry then, before Mr.Fatty wakes up and decides to bite you!”

Tesla exited the door, Albert following her from behind tip toeing quite as possible. When they came to the fork in the hallway towards Darwin’s room, Tesla looked side to side to make sure no one was there, and then tiptoeing faster, hurrying before the raccoon woke up. When they got to Darwin’s room, Tesla motioned to Albert to open the door.

He did so quietly as not to alert Darwin, who was in there working on something. Carefully as not to wake the raccoon, Tesla unfolded the blanket and released the beast and they slammed the door. 

Albert and her ran, laughing while they heard Darwin screaming and scratching. Although Tesla stopped mid run, nausea came over her and she covered her mouth and holding her stomach. Albert noticed and stopped running looking at Tesla concerned.

“Are you okay Tesla?” Albert bent down to where Tesla hunched over.

Tesla tried to say something, but before she could Tesla ran over to the nearest potted plant and vomited. She hated the feeling, the burning in her throat, and she could hear Albert distantly screaming for Tapputi.

When Tesla was done, she wiped her mouth and looked up to only be met with the concerned eyes of Tapputi. Before Tesla could react, Tapputi was at her side helping her up.

“What’s going pigeon fucker? Don’t think I’ve seen you like this before, or sick in general?” Tapputi started to lead Tesla to her room, “Come on, if your on the bench Churchill will kill me.”

Tesla just hummed in agreement and walked with Tapputi dawn th hall. Still in shock from what just happened, she hadn’t felt an urge to be sick in long while. This was was out of the ordinary, then again most things happening to herself were becoming more ordinary. A point she didn’t need to prove, if Tesla was honest with herself, she would like for things to go back to normal.

Tesla was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even realize, that she was already in Tapputi’s room. She looked around the room; Tesla did always like her room over Marie’s room just because her rocks made her feel ill. But Tapputi’s was different, it was all warm colors and plants all over. Tapputi even had tropical birds, however that was possible in England, come in and out which was a huge highlight for her. The room just felt friendly, and Tesla could appreciate that.

Tapputi motioned for Tesla to sit down on a wicker chair, and turned back to her bottles on a table, “Well, want to me what that was about? I don't think any of us has ever seen you sick before Tesla.”

“I don't know, It’s not like I’ve changed anything in my diet.” Tesla scrunched her nose up at the thought, “ Not to mention I’ve gained weight as well? If that helps, it’s like my body isn’t copporating anymore if I’m honest.”

“Seriously?” Tapputi turned around now,  “Why didn’t you come sooner? Is there anything else, I need to know? Swollen feet, nausea around strange smells,” Tapputi have her a dirty smirk, “New kinks?”

Tesla groaned, “I thought we were trying to be serious?” She sighed and rubbed her temple, “ But maybe the nausea around strange smells?”

Tesla noticed Tapputi freeze for a split second, before she spoke, “Seriously? Uh, hold on, I need to go get Marie.”

Before Tesla could ask why, Tapputi needed to get Marie, she got a curt stay here and she left. That left her… scared to say the least, what could be wrong with her? Tesla just thought it was common cold, maybe a stomachs bug.

Tesla sighed and rubbed her temple, she knew, she should have gone to Bert or Ernie. At least the men wouldn’t have made a huge deal, if anything, they would have given bed rest and send her on her way. Before she could get up, the door opened and both women come in, whispering before turning back to her.

Marie sat down next to her, with Tapputi at the side, “Tesla,” she grabbed her hand, and decided she did  _ not _ like where this was going, “I’m going to need you to lift your shirt up please.”

Tesla jumped at that question, “Excuse me?”

Marie noticed that Tesla was panicking, and asked again calmer, “I just need to check something.”

“What kind of checking Marie?” Tesla was now in full flight or fight mode.

Tapputi who seemed to have enough of this little conversion, spoke up in annoyed tone “ Just let her check, it not like she’s gonna stab you,” She folded her arms across her chest, “She’ll probably check your abodoman too, so you might wanna unbutton that skirt.”

Marie nodded in agreement at Tapputi’s statement. Tesla now seeing no way out, sighed and stood up, she unbuttoned her skirt. Then with some hesitation lifted her shirt up. When she did, it felt like the whole room froze, Tesla didn’t know how else to describe it. Marie blinked a few times before feeling her stomach and abdomen, it felt unnatural and Tesla had a feeling like she should be trying to protect her stomach. As if that made any sense.

Marie stood up and gave Tapputi a nod, as she did Tesla buttoned her skirt again. Tesla looked back at the two women, trying to figure why they looked at her worrying.

Marie looked at her with what Tesla would describe, as a muddled look, “Tesla this question is bit personal. But when was the last time you had your cycle?”

Tesla froze and everything started to click, “I uh, I had my cycle last month, I haven’t started yet. But I should start, around the 5th?” 

When Tapputi and Marie exchanged looks, she felt-no Tesla  _ knew _ something was wrong.

“Tesla,” Marie  started with calm voice, “It’s the September twenty-first, it’s way past your cycle date.”

Tesla in that moment did what any lady would do, she very calmly sat down and asked Tapputi for her calendar. When she got hold of it, Marie was right, it was September twenty-first. Tesla looked down at the colander and back to Marie was fidgeting, like was she waiting for a dramatic for explosive reaction.

“Marie,” Tesla started gently, “Are you trying to tell me, that I might be pregnant?”

Marie, took a deep breath, and sat down next to Tesla taking her hand, “No Tesla, I’m saying you  _ are _ pregnant.”

“Okay”, Tesla said shocking everyone.

“Okay?” Tapputi asked, “Tesla are you sure-oh there she goes, grab her!”

Just as Tapputi said that Tesla did what everyone expecting, and fainted. Marie quickly grabbed her bringing her to Tapputi’s bed.

Marie looks at Tapputi, “What now?”

Tapputi just shrugged, “We wait ‘till she wakes up, there isn’t much else to do.”

 

_________

 

Tesla wasn’t quite sure what happened- No that was lie she knew what happened, she just hadn’t expected to pass out. Her eyes’ were still closed, not being able to come to term with what just happened. Though, her hands, against her better judgement laid against her stomach.

There really was a baby in there wasn’t there? She didn’t notice at first, but now? Tesla could feel  _ it  _ and that scared her. It wasn’t soft and toned, or well it was in a way. Nicolette could still feel it softness, but there was a hard undertone under there. For something, for  _ someone. _ She was about to start crying again, when she heard mumbling from the outside the room.

It was like an argument, but softer, like they were trying to keep something secret. It sounded like Tapputi and Curie, but another voice she couldn’t quite place. She opened her eyes, notching that yes, she was still in Tapputi’s room.  Letting out a sigh, she sat up, and coincidentally this is when the bedroom door opened and closed.

Footsteps approached her, yet Nicolette didn’t look up her head still in her hands. She felt the bed compress next her, and a hand on her back, faintly she could smell smoke.

“Um, Tesla I hope you don’t mind, but Curie and Tapputi told me of your  _ situation, _ and um”

Tesla couldn't help it, she just started sobbing, leaning into Churchill who seemed to tense. She didn’t care, she lost so much, and now? She couldn’t care less if the man was uncomfortable, she needed comfort. She would rather have that comfort be Bert or Ernie, but she would take what she could take.

Which seemed to be a side hug and whisper of ‘ _ there, there, poppet.’  _ . She didn’t know how long she cried, but once she leaned away, she was handed a tissue with a stern and pitied look from Churchill.

Nicolette couldn’t really be mad him for it though, she just took the tissue and blew her nose and looked back at him.

“So am I fired then? I understand that a pregnant woman isn't of any use, but at least-”

Before she could finish, Churchill cut her off shaking his head, “Of course not Tesla, just because you pregnant, it doesn't make you any less useful to the team.”

Tesla gave him a confused look, “Really? I’m liable on the battlefield, and most of your tactics use my powers.Churchill-”

“That means nothing Tesla,” He cut her off, “I’ll just move some things around. Yes, you are liable, but you can still  _ invent _ can’t you?” Churchill’s brow furrowed, “Unless some things have changed since my own daughters pregnancies.”

Tesla was taken aback to say at least, Churchill still found her useful? He even said he would change his own battle tactics, just so she could stay.

Tesla blinked back tears, “I-thank you Churchill. That means a lot, but, what happens after the war?” Tears were dripping down her face now, “I don’t mean to sound ungrateful-but you found me in a hotel room with nothing but pigeons. How am I going to support myself and a baby?”

She was crying again-this whole situation was laughable. Of course she has one moment of pleasure and not it leaves her like this. Nicolette is alone, unmarried, and pregnant. If she was back in her home country? Nicolette could only shutter at the thought.

“Tesla?” Churchill snapped her out of her thoughts again, “Poppet, look, I was going to tell you after the war. But, her royal majesty, she wants you to be her royal scientist.” Before Tesla could interrupt him, Churchill spoke again, “She heard of your powers and about that pub, she wants you later in the future; to find a way to keep England electrified and proud without her having to charge us.”

Tesla rubbed her eyes, “Really? Churchill if this a ruse, it quite a rude and cruel one.”

Churchill just shook his head, “No joke here Tesla, you know I don't like making jokes.”

Tesla couldn’t help the small smile that danced across her lips, “You mean it?” But her excitement quickly went to confusion, “But why would the queen want to  _ not _ charge for electricity? She could, and is, capitalizing on it.”

Churchill hummed in agreement, “Yes, but imagine how much support she could get from us. Imagine how much people from  _ other _ countries would support from?” Churchill shimmied in his chair, “Tesla, this could lead to England gaining many more political allies.”

Tesla nodded, she never thought of it like that before. “Okay, so, that leaves with one more thing to discuss.”

“What would that be?” 

Tesla’s hand lowered to her abdomen once again, and even if she didn’t see it. Tesla could feel Churchill watch her hand, “When are we going to tell the team of this,” She had to stop and think of a word, “Situation? When are we going to tell them of this situation? It’s not like we could hide it for long.”

Churchill nodded his head, “Honestly Tesla,” he put a hand on her shoulder, “It is up to you. I can not make that decision for you, but if I were you? I would do it as soon as possible.”

“Alright then,” Tesla stood up and brushed herself off, “Let’s do it right now then, only the four of us know. So, it just Darwin,Albert and Freud. It shouldn’t be that hard to ignore Freud’s comments.”

Tesla turned to Churchill and gave him a small timid smile, “Is everyone in one place? I know Marie and Tapputi are outside the door, but I don’t know about the others.”

Churchill huffed as he stood up, “Darwin and Freud are in the living area, I can go grab Albert from his room. How about I meet you in there with Albert?”

Tesla nodded her head, and the man left the room. She looked at the door and saw Tapputi and Marie heading to the living area. Which in all honesty she could appreciate, she just wanted to gather her thoughts in a nice few second walk. Of course it wouldn’t do much, but it would be enough.

Walking down the hallway, her mind couldn’t help but wonder back to her baby. A baby, who was going to depend on her, who was growing inside her. Tesla knew it was natural, but still she couldn’t help but shudder. Nicolette could never picture herself as a mother, and couldn’t help but wonder. If she were to send an electric jolt through her body…. could she pull it off as an accident? 

No. As soon as the thought entered her head, it left just as quickly. This was her fault, and her responsibility and goddamn it she was going to take responsibility.

Tesla stopped outside the entryway to the living area. She could to see her whole team sitting down, the men minus Churchill looking confused. The women on the other hand looked nervous, either for her or for something else she did not know. Taking a deep breath, she walked in and everyone is silent. She sees a nod from Churchill and speaks.

“I’m sure most you are wondering why  _ I _ had Churchill call a meeting.” She paused  taking in some nods, and took another breath, “I’m pregnant.”

She expected a lot, and she got what she expected and some not. Like Freud's intruded look or Darwin’s shocked one. What she hadn’t expected was Albert looking in complete awe. 

Nicolette gulped, “Any questions?”

“Who’s the baby daddy?” Of course If would be Freud, and he didn’t seem the least bit deteread by everyone’s dirty looks.

“I’m not quite sure, that night was,” Tesla paused trying to think of how to phrase, threesome in front of child. “That night, I had two partners, but I assure you they will not find out.”

Tesla looked at Freud who seemed satisfied with her answer laid back, and turned to Albert who had his hand up.

“Yes Albert?” Tesla asked, she was quite curious what he was thinking.

“So there is a baby  _ growing inside you?”  _ The boy had such wide eyes that Tesla was sure they would have popped out.

Nicolette chuckled, “Yes, Albert. Although the baby is quite tiny at the moment.”

Darwin much to everyone’s surprise walked up and nudged Albert out of the room. Of course he put up a fight, but really when Darwin had his mind set, nothing could stop him. And honestly, Tesla couldn’t help but watch him scarcely, she didn’t know what he was planning when he sat down across from her.

The man in question rubbed his temple and looked at here, “You said two partners yes? We’re they someone anyone of us know?”

Tesla faltered for a second, she looked down, she couldn’t face them, “Its either Thomas Edison or Henry Ford.”

It was barely above a whisper, but she knew everyone herd when she heard the gasps. At hearing them, Tesla couldn't help but breakdown again, and she hated that she was crying so much.

“I’m sorry- it was a moment, a moment of weakness and -“ Tesla couldn’t get out another word, before he was enveloped in a bear crushing hug.

She looked up to see Darwin and Marie hugging her, and she hugged back. She knew this was going to be a long ride, a hectic one, but she knew she would be alright. So with a tears smile and tried to look at everyone, she just said ‘thank you’. With that she went back to the hug, knowing she should enjoy it while it lasts. With some self control she pulled away and looked around the room.

“Thank you all, I really appreciate this, but I need to tell some friends of mine the news.” 

Everyone looked at her with confusion expect Churchill, who looked at her with annoyance but signaled her to go. Leaving her opened the door, only to have Albert almost fall on her. At least the boy looked sheepish about it.

“Uh,Sorry Tesla, I just wanted to be in the loop.” Albert said looking almost ashamed.

Tesla just shook her head, “Don’t worry Albert. Say are you hungry? I was going to go to Bert and Ernies for lunch and I was thinking of telling them about this situation.”

Albert at the mention of food, along with Bert and Ernie smiled, “Sure!”

With that, Tesla walked with the boy, trying to figure out how to tell her friends the news.


End file.
